Childhood Memories
by HiroMai1815
Summary: I don't want to give any spoilers but meh... HirotoXMai fic... PLEASE ENJOY !


**Writer-sama: … derp**

**Mai: … **

**Writer-sama: … YO! HOW'S EVERYONE~? ! **

**Mai: /sigh/ Writer-sama doesn't own Inazuma Eleven except her OC and the plot! Enjoy reading~!**

* * *

**Title:** Childhood Memories

**Pairing:** Hiroto X Mai (IE X OC)

**Rating:** T

"Chuu~"

"Let go off me before I cut your 'friend' with a knife."

"Fine, you no fun…" Hiroto pouted at his 'yet-almost-girlfriend'. Mai flipped a page of a magazine that she was reading with her headphone on, sitting on a sofa beside her 'pervert-boyfriend'. Yep, these lovebirds start living together since their father suggested that these two should live together because there are no more rooms at Sun Garden for the new orphans to stay.

Hiroto adjusted his glasses and peek what Mai was reading. His face was un-amused what the black-haired was reading. Mai was just looking those pretty expensive clothes and different types of hairstyles. The red-haired looked at the girl, "What are you-" before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a kiss on his cheek.

Hiroto blushed and placed his right hand to his cheek where his girlfriend kissed. Mai just staring blankly at the magazine and flipped a page. The red-haired looked at Mai with a blush on his face and looked away. Mai took off her headphone and stretches her arms. "Ne, let's visit Sun Garden."

Hiroto looked at her and nod. "Let's go."

**xoxoxoxo**

As they arrived to Sun Garden, Hiroto slide the front door open, "Nee-san-"before he could call his sister, a splat of green paint splashed over his face. Mai tried to hold her laugh at what the hell just happened to her boyfriend's face. _'Probably it's art and crafts time for the little ones now.' _Mai thought. _'and running around with paints…' _she sighed.

"Hey, have you done with your fantasies in your head?" Mai grinned at the grumpy Hiroto. The black-haired hold the red-haired's hand. Before she lead Hiroto to the bathroom, they saw Saginuma running across the hall and trying to stop the kids running around the orphanage with paints before making a huge mess.

The lovebirds sweat dropped at Saginuma and felt sorry for him. _'Poor dude…'_

Few minutes later, Hiroto's face was clean and his glasses look even shinier than before. Both Mai and Hiroto were in the kitchen with Hitomiko; busy cooking lunch for the little orphans. "So, what's bring you two here?" Hitomiko asked. "Just visiting…" both teen simply replied. "It was Mai-chan's plan anyway." The red-haired looked at the black-haired with a bored expression. "I'm bored okay… geez." Mai looked back at Hiroto and escaped a 'boo' from her lips.

"Ne… do you remember how I came to Sun Garden?" Mai suddenly asked. Hiroto closed his eyes and start to remember and Hitomiko giggled at her step-brother. "I do." Both teen looked at the greenish-black-haired woman. "A woman with a blonde hair brought you here when you were 6." She said as Mai start to remember.

_~Flashback~ _

_A woman around her 20's, with a long blonde hair that tied into a bun, holding a girl's hand. The blonde woman was talking to a teen with a long greenish-black hair with a hairclip at the partial of her bangs. _

_The girl had a shoulder length black hair with dark brown eyes, staring at the ground and kept quiet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the woman. The blonde-haired woman squatted down and patted the girl's head. "I have to go now. Don't worry, this onee-chan will take care of you. So, for now on, you have to stay in this orphanage." The woman stood up as the black-haired girl nodded. "A-Arigatou…" The blonde smiled and walked away._

_The greenish-black hair teen looked at the little girl with a bright smile. "What's your name, honey?" She asked and the girl looked at the teen. "Mai…" The girl, or Mai, introduced herself. _

~_End of flashback_~

"I still remembered how cute you were back then!" Hitomiko smiled as her turn off the stove. Mai blushed and notice her 'pervert-boyfriend' nodded and looked away. "At least I remember how I met Hiro-kun…" The black-haired blushed even redder.

~_Flashback~_

_At the backyard, little Mai sat on a bench, under a tree, watching the other orphans playing around ; having so much fun together. "Watch out!" A voice called out. The black-haired girl looked up and a saw a soccer ball coming towards her but luckily it safely landed on her laps. Mai sigh a relief and took the ball from her laps. _

"_Are you alright?" The same voice asked her. Mai looked her right and saw a red-haired boy with green eyes, looking at her, worried. The black-haired girl smiled a little. "I'm fine, here…" Mai threw the ball to the boy and he easily caught it. "OI HIROTO! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? !" Another voice called out to his red-haired friend. "umm… You guys can play without me!" The boy kicked the soccer ball back to his friends and looked back at the girl._

"_What are you doing here alone?" The red-haired boy asked with a smile on his cute face. Mai blinked and looked down. The boy tilted his head with a confused face. He walked towards the bench sat beside the girl. 'Is she lonely?' He asked himself then smiled. "I'm Kiyama Hiroto, and you are?" The boy, or Hiroto, introduced himself and Mai looked back at Hiroto. "M-Mai…" She said her name shyly. _

"_Mai-chan… That's a cute name!" Hiroto grinned as Mai blushed and looked away. _

_~End of flashback~_

Mai covered her red face with both hands and steam coming out from her head. "God DAMMIT Hiro-kun! Do you really have to said that 'word'? !" The black-haired said angrily while Hiroto easily replied with a shrug and a smirk. "What~? Your name is really cute~" He said with a teasing tone. Mai escaped a 'tsk' from her mouth.

**xoxoxoxo**

At the backyard, Mai was sitting on a bench where she and little Hiroto first met, while watching her red-haired boyfriend showing few soccer tricks at the cute little orphans. Mai love watching Hiroto playing with the orphans, it make her calm a little, don't know why but meh. The teen felt something tugging her jeans and looked who's been tugging her favourite black jeans. She smiled and lifted up a girl with a shoulder length brown hair with bloody red eyes and placed her on her lap. "Yes Naomi-chan?"

A big smile appeared on Naomi's face. "Are you going to marry with Hiroto nii-chan when you grow up?"

She suddenly asked the teen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Did she hear that clearly? Did Naomi asked is she going to marry Hiroto when they grow up? Holy crap she did. She needs to think for an easy answer for the girl… fast.

"Yes Naomi-chan, me and Mai-chan are going to marry each other when we grow up~" Hiroto suddenly appeared behind the bench and hands are on Mai's shoulders, massaging them a bit. Naomi grew her smile even wider. Mai shocked a little at Hiroto's sudden action, hopped off from the bench, still carrying the brown-haired girl, facing at the other teen. "DUDE! Stop appearing out of nowhere! You're scaring the kid!"The black-haired teen scolded her boyfriend while he awkwardly kept smiling at her.

"What~ ? We did promised together right~? " Mai blinked in confusion. "We did?" She asked. Hiroto simply nodded. "Un! When we were little! "A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

_~Flashback~_

"_Mai-chan, let's get marry when we grow up!" Little Hiroto said happily to his black-haired friend. Hiroto and Mai were in a sandbox making sand tunnel together while the other orphans played something else. Yep, Hitomiko brought them to the park to give them more space to play other games they like, unlike the playground at Sun Garden. Now back at the cute little couples, Mai blushed at the red-haired's sudden words. "O-okay…" She said softly._

"_Promise?" Hiroto held out his pinkie with his other four fingers bent on his palm, placing in front of his friend or 'girlfriend', Mai curled her pinkie around the red-haired's pinkie, she smiled and nodded, "Promise!" _

_~End of flashback~_

Mai, who is sitting back on the bench with her hand on her forehead. Hiroto, with both of his hands on his cheeks, drooling while Naomi sitting on his laps, sweat dropped.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Mai nee-chan! Mai nee-chan!" A girl with a long orange hair with pairs of yellow eyes and another girl with a long yellow hair with pairs of orange eyes, their face are looked exactly alike, running toward the black-haired teen. Mai looked down at those cute faces that you can't take off your eyes from them, "What is it, Nami-chan? Mami-chan?" The teen asked. "Let's play hairdresser!" The twin shouted happily together.

At the living room, Mai was sitting on the floor, on her legs; letting the twins do whatever they want to do with her hair, with her eyes closed. Nami standing behind the teen, brushing her hair while Mami standing next to her sister, holding a box of hair accessories. Mai opened her left eye; saw her boyfriend sitting on the sofa, holding a photo album with a warm smile on his face. Her heart beats a little faster and closes her eye.

"We're done~!" The twins sang happily. Mami give a mirror to Mai, the teen looked at her reflection. Her hair ties into a bun, letting some hair fall over her shoulders. Mai smiled and looked at the twins. "You two did a great job! Arigatou!" The teen compliment and patted their head. "It's our turn now!" The twins said. Mai giggled, "I can't do it at the both of you at the same time." She turned to Hiroto, "Hi~ro~-kun~" Hiroto lifted his head from the album and looked at his girlfriend, he smiled and walked to his girlfriend and the twins.

"Need some help?" Hiroto asks as he sits on the floor beside Mai, lift Nami and place her between his laps. "Yep! And…" Mai whispered something at Hiroto's ear and nodded. The red-haired sigh and took another hairbrush from the accessories box and started brushing Nami's orange hair, Mai did the same to her sister.

The black-haired teen giggled softly as she remembered something, Hiroto noticed her giggling by herself, "Did something happened that's really funny?" He asked. The black-haired teen simply shook her head and looked at her beloved red-haired. "I just remembered that Ryuu-kun changed my hairstyle when we were little." Mai said.

_~Flashback~_

_A 6 year-old Midorikawa Ryuuji, staring at those dark brown eyes that belong to our certain black-haired girl. Mai doesn't feel comfortable when someone staring at her, it made her… uneasy._

"_E-Eto… Ryuu-chan?" Mai stuttered a bit, Ryuuji blinked and looked at her hair. Little Hiroto walked passed by the play room and saw his green-haired friend staring at the black-haired girl's hair. He sweat dropped and walked toward the two, "Midori-chan? Is there something wrong with Mai-chan?" He asked. Ryuuji turned his head to his friend and smiled, "Hiroto-kun! Good timing! Can you help me with something?" The green-haired boy asked._

_Hiroto simply nodded and let out a 'un' from his lips. "Can you please bring my hair brush and hair spray?" Ryuuji asked again with his puppy dog eyes. The red-haired boy blinked of confusion but he didn't want to ask any questions to his friend with those eyes. He sighed and ran to his room. _

_Few minutes later, Hiroto came back to the play room with Ryuuji's stuffs and gave them to him. "Hehe! Arigatou!" He thanked to his friend and looked back at Mai; she blinked couple of times and tilted her head. "You're going to be my twin, 'Onee-chan'!" He grinned and started brushing the girl's hair. "E-Ehhhh….?"  
_

* * *

"_Done!" Ryuuji flashed a grin at Mai. "Ohhh~" Hiroto was amazed and clapped his hands. The black-haired girl now had four thick strands of hair falling over her forehead and a ponytail. She touched one of her strands and smiled, "So, for now on-"_

"_-we're twins!" The green-haired boy finished her sentence._

_~Flashback ends~ _

"Done!" The couples smiled. The twins looked at each other and smile, "KAWAII~!" They laughed together and hugged each other. Hiroto and Mai made their hair into braids (ponytail) and the twins love it. They both knew the twins love braids, so they thought they made it for the little cuties.

"Arigatou Mai nee-chan, Hiroto nii-chan!" Nami and Mami thanked them and ran off to the backyard, The teens look at each other and smiled.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Outside Sun Garden**

"BYE-BYE HIROTO NII-CHAN MAI NEE-CHAN!" It was evening already and the orphans (and Hitomiko) said and waved goodbye at the love birds. Mai waved back while Hiroto smiled at them. The couple walks back to their apartment while holding hands.

Back at the apartment, Mai sat on the sofa with her knees up, holding a mug of warm milk while watching the news on TV. Hiroto came out from the bathroom, feeling relax after his warm bath. He walks to where his girlfriend is and sat beside her, he wrap his arms around her neck and his legs wrap around her waist, that pervert…

Mai sip her milk and sighed, "You really want your 'friend' to be cut with a knife, don't you?" She turned to Hiroto, giving him _the glare_. The red-haired gulped and began to sweat like hell, "N-Now now M-Mai-chan… ummm… t-there's no n-need to be v-v-violence…" he stuttered as he let go of her. The black-haired teen sighed again and looked back at the TV while her boyfriend sighs of relief. Mai grab the remote from the coffee table and change to a comedy channel.

Both teen burst out their laugh when a clown threw a blueberry pie and a coconut at a man in suit. The man chased the clown with a baseball bat and let out some censored cursing words.

Few minutes later, both of them watch a romance drama which Mai hates and wanted to kill Hiroto for changing the channel. She sighed and sip her milk which also her boyfriend made her more because she asked him to. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Hiroto asked all of a sudden. His girlfriend spit her milk and coughed, the red-haired sweat dropped and patted her back and muttered 'sorry'. The black-haired teen placed the mug on the coffee table and wipes some milk on her upper lip with her sleeves, "Stop asking me such weird questions!" Mai scolded him and pouted.

"It's not weird…" Hiroto simply reply. Mai blinked and shook her head, "W-Whatever…!" She looked away from the red-haired and crossed her arms. The older teen leaned closer to her and poke her cheek, "Come on~ Answer the question~" He teased with a smug grin on his face. A red vein pops out from the other teen's head how smugy Hiroto is. She sighed and looked back at her boyfriend, "Fine… I remembered. It was during Aliea right?" Hiroto nodded.

_~Flashback~_

"_Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow…!" Cassy cried in pain on the bed, in the medical room when Reize dapped at one of his sister's scrapes on her left arm with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol. An hour ago, the black-haired captain was practicing her new hissatsu at the field but ended up a failure, Reize; who happened passing by and saw Cassy lied down on the field and panting so hard. He dragged her to the medical room to treat her. _

"_I told you Dead End is a dangerous hissatsu…" The captain of Gemini Storm scolded as Cassy pouted. He sighed and applied some bandages on her wounds. "Lift your right leg, Onee-sama…" Cassy lifted her leg and slowly placed on his lap. The captain of Alhena winced sharply when Reize touched her ankle, "Owwww…" _

_The green-haired captain sighed, "Looks like you sprained your ankle." He said as he took out an ice pack form the med kit. _

"_No shit…" _

_Without Cassy looking her brother, Reize sighed again and gently placed the ice pack on her ankle._ _The black-haired captain winced once again, "Owwwwww…" tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. The captain Gemini Storm smiled a bit and shook his head. Once the swelling has been taken care of, he gently wrapped a piece of dressing around her ankle. "There." _

"_Arigatou, Reize." She thanked him with a small grin on her face, Reize just smiled back at her. _

"_Looks like someone was injured, practicing her new wazza…" _

_Both captain flinched and turned their head to the doorway, saw a certain red-haired wearing his casual clothes. "Oh… it's just you Gran…" Cassy said. Gran just stood at the doorway, smiling like an idiot that has nothing to do. _

"_W-Well, I need to leave now." He stood up from the stool, bowed of respect and left the room, leaving the two captains alone. "Are your wounds really serious?" Gran asked and sat beside Cassy. "N-Not really." The black-haired captain rubs the back of her head and sighed._

"_Can you stand?" The red-haired captain asked with his worried face. Cassy blinked. How stupid is Gran is? ! Of course she stand! She can used the walls to support her balance and limp her way-_

"_No," She simply reply "b-but I can use the metal crutches-"_

"_No you can't use them…" She was cut off by the Genesis captain. "W-Why not?" She asked."Ulvida using them. Few hours ago, she sprained her ankle during practice." Gran explained to her. _

"_Ehhhhhh? But I need to go to my room! A-And…" The Alhena captain blushed a bit, "…I need to use the b-bathroom…" She stuttered. Gran blinked of confusion and started to blush, "O-Oh…" he looked away slowly and- wait. 'Did she just… blushed?' he asked himself. He looked back and saw the other captain blushing. The red-haired captain gawked a little and shook his head, "E-Eto, I can carry you to your room, Cassy-sama." _

_The captain of Alhena sighed, "Sure." The other captain nodded and his hands slid at her back and thighs and lifted her from the bed. "Wow, you're so light!" Gran teased. "Oh shut up…"_

* * *

"_Do you really have to stay here and be my butler or something?" Cassy asked as she came out from the bathroom with a towel around her neck, wearing her casual clothes. She leaned against the doorway to support her balance, glaring at the captain who sat on her bed, ready a small novel. Gran looked up from the book, "Did you have a wonderful shower?" he asked with a smile._

_The black-haired captain's eyes twitched and sighed. She limp to her bed and sat beside the red-haired, "Owww…" She cried. Gran looked worried at Cassy's sprained ankle and sighed. He stood up from the bed and looked at the Alhena captain, "I'm going to take an ice pack from the medical room for ankle." he said and was about to walk towards the door until SOMEONE grabbed his sleeve. _

"_W-wait, there's a med kit inside my-"_

"_Don't worry, I checked the med-kit while you were in the bathroom and there's no ice pack in it." _

"_O-Oh…" Cassy slowly let go of the fabric. She felt a pat on her head and looked at the Genesis captain, "It won't be long." Gran smiled, pulled his hand from her head and left the room. Cassy sighed and lied down on her bed._

* * *

_Gran came in Cassy's room with the ice in his hand and close the door behind him, "Cassy-sama~ Here's the ice pack-" he was cut off when he saw the captain of Alhena, rolling on her bed … of boredom._

_The red-haired sweat dropped at the other captain, "W-What are you doing?" _

_Cassy stopped rolling when she heard Gran's voice and looked at him and blushed. She grabbed her pillow and threw it weakly at Gran but it landed on the floor, in front of the red-haired. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Pft… Puahahahahaha! ! !" the red-haired laughed, "W-what are you d-doing? !" he asked between his laugh. Cassy's blush turned even redder. She jumped off the bed and tackled Gran to the floor, making him drop the ice pack, "Owww…" he cried. _

"_Did you have a good laugh?" _

_Gran looked up and saw Cassy smiling creepily at him. He gulped and noticed something, "Wait… I thought you sprained your ankle? !" _

"_I know! It hurts like fuck!"_

"_And why did you tackle me?" _

"_Because you laughed at me!" _

"_Well, it's not my fault that I saw you rolled on your bed!" _

"_Oh…" _

_Gran sighed and looked at Cassy, looking away from him, "Cassy-sama…" He called her. Cassy looked back and noticed that she's on top of him. She blushed, "G-Gomen…" she was about to get off him but Gran pulled her back. The back-haired captain's eyes widen. Gran's warm lips touched her sweet ones. Kissing her passionately. _

_He pulled out the kiss and gave her a grin, "Cassy-sama suki da yo~" _

_Cassy's face was as red as a tomato but she slowly turned piss and lift up her fist._

"BAKA!"

_**SMACK **_

_~Flashback ends~_

"Yeah~ that was a good smacked back then." Mai giggled but Hiroto wasn't happy when she smacked him. He sighed and pulled his girlfriend closer to him and give her a snuggle. The black-haired teen smiled and enjoy her boyfriend's snuggle.

**OWARI**

**Writer-sama: … THIS... FIC… DOESN'T…MAKE…ANY…SENSE..! ! !**

**Mai: Oh really? You took 3 weeks to finish this! **

**Writer-sama: /wanted to say something but meh…/ **

**Mai: /raise an eyebrow/ **

**Writer-sama: Anywaaaaaaaaaaay… READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
